In Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,636 dated Jun. 6, 1995, there is disclosed a multi-purpose child's furniture combining a child's stool and a high chair to not only help children extend their reach to elevated areas, such as sinks for washing their hands, but also for providing a seat to accommodate a child while being fed.
In Applicant's continued research and development on child's furniture, the climbing stool of the present invention has been devised which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and easily assembled while providing an adjustability to accommodate children of different sizes.